Dramione Drabbles
by Myrddin Emrys The Third
Summary: A series of drabbles and near-oneshots for Dramione. Chapter ten, Midsummer. "It's traditional!" Ginny pouted. Rated M for lemony goodness.
1. Accio

**So, I'm getting all the little ideas I've had over the years for Dramione, and I'm turning them into drabbles! Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Harry Potter verse.**

_**Dramione Drabbles**_

**Accio**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the shared common room for the returning 'eighth' years, minding his own business. After the mess during the war that he and his family had gotten into, he was determined not to stand out in any way. Avoiding attention, and therefore confrontations from those still bitter, was the best way, he'd decided, to keep on the straight and narrow with his 'parole' terms. He avoided trouble, and stayed out of Azkaban.

Coming back to complete his education was a requirement set out by the Wizengamot at his trial. A lot of people had wanted to throw the book at him, so to speak, but then a couple of people stood up for him at his trial, people he'd never expected. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had spoken up for him, and also his mother, and the two of them had avoided an Azkaban sentence.

No one had stood up for his father, something that suited Draco just fine, though his mother mourned her husband's absence.

Since returning to Hogwarts, Potter and Granger had shaken hands with him and let bygones be bygones. Even Weasley had begrudgingly shaken his hand, though he still gave him glares every now and then, when his friends weren't watching. Potter had insisted he call him Harry, and he did sometimes, but in his mind, Draco still used his surname. Granger on the other hand…

At some point over the last few months, Draco had somehow developed rather strong feelings the Gryffindor bookworm. His countenance never changed in front of her, and his speech unmarred by any kind of stuttering that would give it away, but oftentimes, Draco would find himself struck in her presence. He seemed overly aware of her whenever she was around, and noticed her absence keenly when she wasn't. He caught himself sniffing a spot she'd recently vacated, stopping himself as soon as he realised what he was doing, and checking to make sure no one had noticed.

Then there were the urges he had. Granger was dating Weasley, and the sight of the two of them together made him feel rage and jealousy. Every time Weasley put his arm around her, or snogged her, Draco just wanted to rip his limbs off and feed them to him. And of course, the other urges, which were of a more sexual nature… Draco often had erotic dreams about her, some of them even involved biting her. He had no idea what was going on with that.

In any case, right now, he was alone in the eight's common room, studying for their upcoming Transfiguration exam. The fact that he was alone suited him just fine, otherwise he might not be able to get any studying done. The library was packed with students at this point, all studying, leaving the common room free for at least two more hours, when dinner would start. McGonagall had warned them that a lot of the material they'd covered so far was in the test, and Draco was going over all of his notes from their lessons.

Just then the portrait door opened and Draco groaned at the interruption. He still had a lot of revision to do, and he wasn't looking forward to either relocating or stopping, but when he looked up and saw the object of his lust come in, he stopped caring.

"What are you doing in here, Draco?" she asked.

"What does it look like, Granger?" Draco said. "I'm studying."

"How many times have I told you to call me Hermione?" she asked as she began rummaging around the room. "And how can you study based on class notes?"

"I'll have you know, I take excellent notes," Draco defended, trying to calm the rapid heartbeat that had started when she'd entered. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm looking for some potions ingredients that I need to get to Slughorn," she told him. "Dammit! Where did I put them?"

"Maybe they're in your room?"

Granger shrugged, then pulled out her wand. "Accio veela hair!" she called.

"OUCH!"

Draco's hand went immediately to his scalp as several strands of his hair were yanked from his scalp. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR GRANGER?" he yelled, then his eyes widened as what just happened _really_ hit him.

As the two of them stared at one another in shock, a small part of Draco thought, '_Well, that explains a lot…_'

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**Btw, some people may have noticed I changed my username…**


	2. Run

**This one feels weird, but it's been sitting on my laptop for **_**years**_**, and now it finally gets a chance to go out and play. (lol)**

**Disclaimer is that I don't own the characters nor the world in which they dwell.**

_**Run**_

The whole area was darkened, and not just because it was night. Usually there would be some light from the moon or the stars, but those were hidden behind dark, thick clouds. It was an uninhabited area, so there were no artificial lights either. Plus there was a lot of magic in the air as well, dark magic. The mood, therefore, was rather dreary and chilling.

A young woman of eighteen years was running as fast as she could in the dark. Someone was behind her, chasing her. It was someone she'd known since she was almost twelve, and she ran because she feared that he would kill her. If not for the fact that he was alone, he probably would have, but she wasn't to know that, so she ran.

The young man in question had no idea why he was chasing her, but his seventeen, nearly eighteen year old mind wasn't really thinking straight. He'd seen her, and for some reason, he needed to talk to her. When she'd run, he'd pursued on instinct. Slowly, he was gaining ground on her, because even though neither of them could see all that well, he at least was familiar with the terrain, having grown up here.

She had no idea _exactly _where they were, she just knew that it was somewhere near Wiltshire, at least, according to Witch Weekly. Malfoy Manor wasn't too far away, and in point of fact, she had actually been running away from there when she'd run in to him. When she'd been held prisoner in there, she hadn't seen him there, nor his parents, after first arriving. 'Why' wasn't something she particularly cared for, just the need to get out of there at any cost. And the cost had been separation from her friends.

Two weeks it had been. Two weeks since she'd told her friends to get out so that they could stop the Dark Lord. She dared not even think his name, since just speaking it was Taboo. In any case, even though it was overtly paranoid of her, she refused to think his name. After all, his name was what got her into this mess in the first place.

She could hear her pursuer now, and she tried to go faster, she really did. But then she stumbled over some unseen obstacle and fell, allowing her pursuer to catch her. As she fell, she hit her head, causing her to be dazed, her consciousness teetering on the brink of darkness. _He _caught up, walked over to her and stood above her.

The last thing she knew before she passed out was his voice as he drawled, "Merlin, Granger, you sure know how to run."

**So review please. Ta!**


	3. Any Time

**Got this one prepped quick, about an hour after posting the last chapter, but I decided to wait just a bit.**

**Standard disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter and Co.**

_**Any Time**_

Her eyes were slightly stinging from the tears that bastard had caused her to shed, but Hermione Granger just couldn't stop the flow of them. How could he do that to her?! Ronald Weasley was the ultimate bastard! After telling her he loved her, after she gave herself to him physically and emotionally, she caught him in flagrante with Lavender Brown, of all people. She'd been patrolling, one of her prefect duties, and found them coupling in one of the unused classrooms!

Hermione had been so overjoyed to return to Hogwarts for her final year, an opportunity she'd thought she'd miss because of the war and Voldemort. But then Professor McGonagall had sent letters out to the ones who hadn't been able to take their NEWTs for a repeat, and Hermione had jumped at the chance. Ron and Harry had followed her, of course, and she and Ron had spent the entire year as an official couple.

Well, not anymore! Ron's indiscretion had shown her how little she truly meant to him, if he was going to cheat on her. He'd tried to tell her it was a one off, but then the tart Lavender got incensed and rubbed in Hermione's face that she'd been screwing with her boyfriend for months now. _Months! _And that was when she'd reminded them that she was the smartest witch of her age, and proceeded to hex Ron into oblivion, not forgetting the tart, either.

Hermione wasn't too worried about the consequences, mostly because today had been their graduation day, and they were all leaving on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. She was one of the few who'd volunteered to patrol tonight, and now she was kind of regretting it… No, she didn't regret it, because otherwise who knew when she'd find out about her cheating boyfriend, if ever?

Hermione buried her head in her arms and knees, the latter of which were pulled up as she sat on a staircase, leaning slightly against the balustrade. Tears overwhelmed her and she let loose several sobs, trying to get herself under control, but it wasn't working. Resignedly, she let her tears flow free and sobbed without restraint.

"Granger?"

Hermione recognised the voice immediately, but didn't stop her crying for him. Draco Malfoy had been one of the returning students this year, and quite frankly she'd been surprised. And to her further surprise, he hadn't been cruel at all, and had in fact tried to make amends. Ron had thrown it back in his face, but both Harry and Hermione had accepted his apology and the three of them had been civil all year.

"G'way Malfoy," Hermione mumbled, sniffling in her misery, but he didn't leave.

She heard him move forward, then he sat down next to her and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," she mumbled, and began crying in earnest once more.

She heard him sigh, then felt his arms come to rest lightly around her shoulders. Shocked, Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at him. But he just pulled her closer and held her comfortingly, and she leaned into him on instinct.

"What happened?" he asked, and her tears returned with a vengeance.

"R-Ron, h-h-he… sh-sha… I-I… La-avender… c-class-classroom!" were all the words she could manage as she clung to him, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Weasel cheated on you?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "With that tart, Brown?"

Hermione simply nodded as she wept. "Well he's an idiot," he told her. "And I hope you hexed him good."

Hermione smiled a little through her tears. They sat there like that for awhile, but then the sound of footsteps approaching caused her to freeze. What if it was Ron…? But she needn't have worried.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice, and his footsteps stopped at the sight before him. "Malfoy? What's going on?"

"I found her like this, Potter," Malfoy said. "Seems the Weasel cheated on her with that Brown bint."

"I know," Harry said, and Hermione's head jerked up. "The two of them came ranting into the common room, and we somehow figured out what had happened. Everyone was refusing to reverse your hexes after that. Ginny even added to them."

Hermione stifled a giggle as Harry came over. Malfoy disentangled himself from her and handed her over to her best friend. "Consoling her and cheering her up is your job now, Potter," he said. "Though I hadn't actually gotten to the cheering up part, I'm sure you can manage."

Harry let out a little snort as he sat next to Hermione. "Sure Malfoy," he said. "And thanks for helping Mione."

"Any time," Malfoy said, a strange tone in his voice that made Hermione stare suspiciously at him through her tears. "Later."

"Ok, Mione," Harry said. "Let me have it."

**So, review please!**


	4. The Bet

**I think this one is funny...**

**The world of Harry Potter and its inhabitants do not belong to me.**

_**The Bet**_

He was standing naked in front of his two best mates. Why was that? Because he lost a bet. Now Draco stood there, butt naked, while Blaise and Theo rather calmly played a game of exploding snap.

"How bloody long do I have to do this?" Draco demanded.

"Until someone comes through that door," Theo told him. "And we all know who that's likely to be."

Of course they did. The three former Slytherins had been staying at Grimmauld Place, hiding out while their parents wage war against the Order. Well, that's not entirely true. Theo and Draco hid, because their lives depended on it. But Blaise's didn't. He was free to fight for the 'good guys', as his mother had fled to Italy rather than fight, leaving her son behind, which wasn't unusual for Blaise.

While they were there, they were the 'responsibility' of Potter and his little gang, and the Scarred Hero usually came up to check in on them. There was a high probability that Potter was going to come in and see the precious Malfoy Family Jewels, a thought that disgusted Draco. But he'd bet against Theo and Blaise, something that he was usually smart enough to avoid, but hadn't been this time.

"I _really_ don't want Potter to see my boys," Draco grumbled.

"You should have thought about that before you bet you could drink that whole bottle of firewhiskey without passing out," Blaise told him. "Now you have to face the consequences."

Theo snickered at that, and Draco resisted the urge to hex him.

It was ten more minutes when someone did indeed come knocking, but it wasn't Potter. It wasn't even the Weasel, who would sometimes burst into their room in the hopes of catching the three former Slytherins doing something nefarious to get them kicked out. No, instead, it was Granger who knocked softly on the door and then opened without waiting for a response, and her reaction was priceless.

"OH MY GOD! Malfoy! Put some clothes on for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, if you're gonna just barge into a room, Granger!" Theo yelled back at her as she slammed the door shut behind her, then he and Blaise started howling with laughter.

"Can I put my clothes back on?" Draco asked his highly entertained friends.

**Review please!**


	5. Belly Button

**And here's a chapter that earns the M rating. Enjoy!**

**Harry Potter and his friends (and enemies, acquaintances, etcetera, etcetera…) aren't mine.**

_**Belly Button**_

The first time he'd seen it, he could hardly believe it, and it made him wonder who else knew about that little beauty. It was while he was visiting Theo in the Heads dorms, where he and Granger were the Head Boy and Girl for their seventh year. Theo, Blaise and himself were all in the common room, laughing loudly, when Granger had come down the stairs to kick him and Blaise out, since it was almost two in the morning, and apparently, she wanted to sleep.

Draco had been quite shocked to see the Gryffindor bookworm wearing nothing but a tiny top and rather short… er… shorts. It had taken his brain a moment to process it, and by that time, Blaise had started cracking on to her. Granger had reacted predictably and threatened to hex him, and the rest of them too, probably just because, but Draco's attention had been fixed on a patch of skin that had been bared by her wriggling out of Blaise's enthusiastic grasp…

Granger had a belly ring. A golden lizard of some sort, embedded with some kind of jewels, though he had no idea if they were genuine or not.

Draco and Blaise had been kicked out, with the latter bemoaning all the way back to the Slytherin dorms about Granger's rejection of his so-called irresistible charms, and how he should have paid more attention to his grades this whole time so he could be Head Boy instead of Theo. Draco ignored him the whole way, his mind already working on scenarios for getting up close and personal with that little golden delight.

His first plan failed miserably; accosting her in a hallway and pinning her against a wall had only ended with him being hexed in his most precious spot. His second plan didn't fare any better and… well, let's just say he got three weeks detention from Flitwick for vanishing a classmate's shirt when he was supposed to be performing a cleaning charm. His third attempt was more successful, but took longer to accomplish. Draco started to follow Granger around, talking to her, carrying her books for her, and basically wooing her. He'd decided that getting her into bed the old fashioned way was probably his best shot.

And now, here he was, lying atop a girl who had somehow, over the course of his 'charming her knickers off' stratagem, wormed her way into his heart. Hermione, as she was to him now, moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he snogged her senseless, carefully peeling her clothes off of her one by one. Fireworks went off as soon as they were joined, each thrust launching him closer and closer to heaven until…

As Draco recovered from his orgasm induced haze, he watched as Hermione dressed herself. When she was done, she leaned down to kiss him, and remind him that there was only fifteen minutes until class, then she was gone. It was only as he was leaving the room himself, that Draco realised he'd been so incredibly distracted by that delectable body of hers, he'd forgotten to properly get a look at her belly button.

Grinning at the idea of another attempt to get a look at his girlfriend's belly ring, Draco whistled happily as he set off for class.

**Review please!**


	6. Choice

**So, new chapter. :) I would have posted before this, but I've been playing a new game I bought, and I'm totally loving it! It's the new Tomb Raider that was released last year, and it's absolutely fantastic! Anyway, I'm kinda stuck now, so I thought I'd take a break and fix up a new chapter for you guys.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and Co.**

_**Choice**_

It was a turning part of her life, she knew. Hermione was sure which option it was that would lead her to true happiness, but she also knew that option would have her risking a lot. Friendships would be on the line, and the only family she had left might turn on her. Some might argue that if they didn't stick by her in this matter, then they probably weren't good friends anyway. But the thing was, they were. Hermione, Harry and Ron had been through so much together, and when Hermione's own parents had died, the Weasleys had become a surrogate family for her.

Once the war was over, everyone, including herself, had expected her and Ron to get together, and they had. The only thing was, Hermione was starting to realise that the two of them just weren't suited. The only real thing they had in common was their friendship with Harry, none of the things they liked to do matched up. Often times, when they were deciding on leisure activities, they would do whatever Ron wanted, as he would always complain about Hermione's ideas, like going to the theatre, or even just spending some time in the muggle world.

Hermione might have been willing to ignore all of this for awhile, because she loved Ron so much. But eventually it wore down on her, and as she started falling out of love, she started getting restless. That was when _HE_ came back into her life. After four years house arrest, Draco Malfoy was finally a free man, and the first thing he did was to get a job at the Ministry, in the same department as Hermione. He was a changed person, and Hermione was one of those who recognised that, and gave him that second chance he seemed to desperately need.

Not Ron, though.

Ron complained every time Hermione came home from work that it just wasn't fair that Malfoy wasn't in Azkaban for life. Hermione stood up for Draco's right to a second chance, resulting in dozens of arguments with Ron, some ending with him being hexed and consigned to the couch for the night. He just pushing and pushing her away, until finally, one night, she gave in to temptation…

Hermione was working late, trying to close a major case, when Draco walked in with coffee. The two of them worked for a few hours, before an owl arrived from Ron, _demanding_ she come home. Hermione was angry, and Draco was supportive, and there for her, and a moment later, the two of them were snogging passionately, an act which soon had them sans clothing and shagging on her desk.

It ended up being more than a one time thing, and Hermione was regularly sneaking off to see Draco behind Ron's back. The guilt of her cheating was eating at her, and finally one day, she decided it was time to make a choice. Should she break it off with Draco, and go back to being just with Ron, possibly getting married soon (if the rumours of a proposal from Ginny were true) and settling down to have those children Ron wanted? Or should she pack her bags and leave her boyfriend of five years now, and take a chance on someone who shared her interests, with whom she could have a lengthy, intellectual debate, and she shared a deep passion with, but whom she had no idea how he truly felt for her?

Choosing Draco would mean possibly losing her friends, and choosing Ron meant losing passion and possibly being bored out of her brain for the rest of her life. But where did her heart lie? Despite her bookworm reputation, and her love of logic, Hermione was a romantic at heart, and she wanted a love like her parents had had. She didn't have that with Ron, and that was what decided her.

So now here she stood, bags packed and knocking on the door of Draco's London apartment. When he opened the door and saw her bag, he smirked and said, "'Bout time you showed up."

**So what did you think? This was actually only a few paragraphs of a rough idea, and quite frankly didn't have enough information, so I fluffed it up to a full blown drabble. A lot of my ideas are like that, and the rest are way too big to turn into drabbles, but there are plenty of them, almost three hundred, and not all Dramione. Or at least, not yet. I'm gonna convert a whole bunch of non-pairings and other pairings to Dramione, just because. :)**

**Anyway, please review. Ta!**


	7. Wrong Impression

**A new chapter again. :) I'm not sure I'm one hundred percent happy with this, but whatever. Enjoy.**

**Harry Potter and Co. don't belong to me. Warning, mention of M/M slash.**

_**Wrong Impression**_

Blaise Zabini was gay, everyone knew that, and none more so than his co-Head, Hermione Granger. The two of them were the Heads of the school for the repeat year, and Hermione had discovered Zabini's orientation for herself only three nights in, when she heard grunting and moans coming from his room. That alone hadn't told her, it was the fact that, the following morning, she'd gone into their shared kitchen to find him snogging Anthony Goldstein, who was apparently his boyfriend.

Five months later, and the two of them had broken up after a rather nasty, and public, fight outside the Great Hall. Blaise had been a miserable wreck since then, and his friends had been coming over regularly to support him, mostly Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Hermione was glad that Blaise had his friends with him, as the two of them had become quite close. Being friends with Blaise was kinda like being friends with another girl…

Hermione had ended up developing a bit of a crush on one of Blaise's friends, Draco Malfoy, to be exact. She hid it well, at least she thought so, and for the moment, seemed to be content to admire him from afar, so to speak.

Right now, Draco was over here with Blaise, and the two of them were talking about anything and everything. Hermione was already in her room, though she could hear the low murmuring of their voices, since she hadn't cast a silencing charm. The sound of their voices lulled her into sleep. And when she woke with a start later, her clock told her it was three in the morning.

Feeling quite wide awake, Hermione decided that she would get a glass of water, and headed down to the kitchen. But before she reached there, she was stopped at Blaise's door, hearing the low moans that she'd come to associate with Blaise having sex. Who was in there with him? Before a list of possibilities could go through her mind, she heard a low voice murmur, "Oh, Blaise," and she froze, barely daring to breathe. That sounded like Draco!

Hermione couldn't take standing there, and she rushed back to her room, tears pricking at her eyes, but she forced them back. Had the two friends decided to expand their friendship into something new? That was definitely Draco's voice, she was almost positive! Almost… There was no way she wanted to go back and check. Hermione rolled over in her bed and tried to force herself to sleep, hopefully morning would prove her wrong…

The next morning, Hermione left the dorms, the sounds of two people still in Blaise's room, echoing in her ears. Maybe it wasn't Draco in there, maybe it was someone else, but when she arrived in the Great Hall, he was nowhere to be seen. Fifteen minutes later, though, he sauntered in, looking incredibly pleased with himself, and a few minutes later, Blaise followed. But when he did, Hermione's heart leapt in hope.

Anthony was on his arm, and the two of them looked incredibly happy. It dawned on Hermione that maybe it was Anthony she'd heard, and not Draco, and she felt foolish for jumping to conclusions, just because he'd been there when she'd gone to sleep. She smiled as the two of them snogged before parting for their House tables, and she caught Blaise's eye and grinned at him, a gesture he returned. Then she noticed Draco watching her, and he winked at her.

"So, Anthony and Blaise are back together," Ginny said next to her. "I guess those two are truly meant to be if they can work their shit out."

"Yes," Hermione agreed in a determined tone, as she watched Draco and Blaise high five each other. "Meant to be, indeed."

**So, you guys review while I go to bed, since it's nearly midnight and I have to get up early in the morning. :(**


	8. Extravagant

**It's hard, simplifying my ideas. :(**

**Enjoy the new chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…**

_**Extravagant**_

She stared at her reflection, thinking about how she'd gotten here, and sighed.

Hermione was wearing a floor length, emerald green dress, the expensive silk embroidered here and there with emeralds and diamonds. Her hair was up in a complicated mass of twists and curls, and her makeup, though minimal, accentuated her face to show off the beauty that she'd apparently become, according to others. A lace shawl that matched her dress was in her hands, the latter of which was adorned with her engagement and wedding rings on her left, and a diamond ring that her mother in law had given her not long after her wedding. on her right.

Her husband was the last person in the world she expected it to be, Draco Malfoy. Especially since, only three months before their wedding, she was engaged and planning her wedding to the man she'd loved more than anything in the world, Ron Weasley. But then a Ministry marriage law had been put in place, ruining her plans.

She sighed once more, then turned around as the bedroom door was opened and her husband walked in. "What's wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing," she told him, though the look on his face told her that he wasn't convinced, but he seemed content to let it go.

He walked up to her and raised his hand, lightly caressing her cheek. Hermione knew that in the eighteen months they'd been married, Draco had fallen in love with her. He'd told her only a few times, but Hermione hadn't returned the sentiment. She was still in love with Ron, and not willing to let go of that feeling, though she also didn't want to hurt Draco, as she cared for him, even though she didn't love him. Ginny was always telling her to open her heart to him, but she didn't know if she could, or even wanted to.

Draco leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. "I brought you a present," he told her, and handed her a jewellery box. "It will match your dress perfectly."

Hermione had no doubt of that. Draco had already told her she looked beautiful in green, and he often bought her things in that colour. She opened the box to find an incredibly extravagant platinum necklace, embedded with diamonds and emeralds. It was beautiful, there was no denying.

"I know what you're thinking," he told her, "that's it's too much. But nothing's too good for a Malfoy."

He took the necklace from her, undoing the clasp and moving behind her. As he placed it around her neck and clicked the clasp in place, he planted a soft kiss on her neck and whispered, "I love you, Hermione Malfoy."

**So, please review. Thanks!**


	9. Switch

**So… a new chapter. Been a long time, but all I can say is that I didn't feel like writing. In any case, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer… well, you know the drill, I don't own these characters.**

_**Switch**_

The Deatheater stood before them, proud and arrogant in their power. The look in their eyes was as haughty as the proudest pureblood, and as conniving and deceptive as any snake could be. A lip curled in disdain, watching the captured renegades in front of them cower in fear of what would happen to them, save one. One of them glared up at them defiantly, the look in their eye guaranteeing that they would kill their captor if they could but grasp their wand…

"These are the ones we caught trying to sneak in," one of the men who'd brought them in spoke. "What would you like us to do with them? Old Shrivleworst has been hankering for a new subject, you could…"

"Silence," the Deatheater ordered calmly, but with a menace that had their subordinates suddenly fearing for their own lives as well. "I do not need the suggestions of snivelling little brownnosers."

"Of course, of course," the dark servant cowered.

"Take them to the dungeons, except this one," the Deatheater spoke after a moment's thought, indicating the defiant captive. "And don't return, I have a lot of questions, and I prefer _not_ to have an audience."

The room was emptied save for the Deatheater and their victim, and as a wand was raised, eyes widened when bonds were released instead of the cruciatus curse hitting them. "Oh, don't look at me like that," the Deatheater said. "You know very well where my true allegiance lies."

The two stood before one another, then suddenly, they were in one another's arms, kissing like there was no tomorrow. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

A moment later the two pulled apart and stared. "So what now, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked his captor.

Hermione Granger, former Queen of Slytherin and the love of his life, smirked. "Now we give them a good show," she told him. "You think you can pretend that I'm torturing you?"

"Please," Draco scoffed. "You know how well I can scream, I've done it for you before."

Hermione giggled, then warded the room. "Well, while you're screaming, we can figure out how you're going to 'escape'," she told him. "There are only idiots here tonight, shouldn't be too hard."

"What about my friends?" Draco asked.

"You remember the way to the dungeons, right?" Draco nodded. "Once I'm incapacitated, go and get them."

She pulled out a scroll of parchment and said with a saucy smirk, "Here's the info. Now, come and get it."

Draco grinned and launched himself forward.

**Please review.**


	10. Midsummer

**Hiya! A new chapter, and so soon after the other one. :) In any case, please enjoy this little chapter.**

**I don't own the Harry Potter characters…**

_**Midsummer**_

Hermione Granger was standing in front of her mirror, frowning at her reflection, when a voice called. "Mione?"

Ginny had arrived, to take Hermione to her first wizarding celebration for the midsummer solstice. "In here!" Hermione called, and a moment later, Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"Ready?" she asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Great!" Ginny said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room and to the floo. "Time to go then! Though I really wish you'd listened to me when I said no knickers. Being 'sky-clad' is traditional, you know."

Before Hermione could reply to that, they were flooing to the venue in Cornwall where the celebrations were being held. As soon as they arrived, they noticed Luna straight away, and the ethereal girl drifted gracefully over to them.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny," she breathed airily. "I'm so glad to see you on Pumpernickel Day."

"It's Midsummer, Luna," Hermione corrected, and the blonde smiled serenely.

"Yes, that is another name for it," she said.

Hermione followed Ginny to a large marquee. Under it was a huge table with herbs and sticks scattered neatly over it. "These are the herbs and such chosen for the bonfires tonight," Ginny told her. "Oh look! There's heartsease! It's one of the names for pansy, you know. I'll throw some of that on and think of Parkinson!"

Hermione giggled. "Don't be rude, Gin," she said, but Ginny just smirked wickedly.

Looking at the table, Hermione remembered how nine herbs are usually thrown onto bonfires and looked at what they had. There was mistletoe, vervain, goat weed, which was another name for Saint John's Wort, heartsease, or pansy as Ginny had said. There was also thyme, rosemary, oak, rowan and meadowsweet. Hermione picked up some goat weed, rosemary and oak.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny said, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to another tent, one that had two large barrels with sticks poking out of them. "Here's another tradition, purely wizarding, though. You reach in and pull out a stick, and whoever has the same genus as you is your soul mate!"

"My soul mate?" Hermione scoffed. "You can't find your soul mate with a couple of sticks!"

"It's traditional!" Ginny pouted. "It doesn't matter if it's real or not, it's all just in good fun! C'mon, Mione, just pick one!"

"Yeah, pick one, Granger," another voice said, and the two women turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing behind them, twirling a twig in his fingers. "It'll be a laugh to see who your soul mate is!"

"Shut up, ferret!" Ginny insisted, but he ignored her and stepped closer to Hermione.

"What's the harm?" he asked, his tone goading.

Hermione glared at him, then reached in and pulled one out. "There!" she crowed. "I did it!"

Malfoy smirked at her. "Aren't you the clever little Gryffindor," he remarked. "Of course, I've already picked one out myself."

"Oh really?" Hermione snapped. "Which one did you pick out then, Malfoy?"

"I picked yew," was the answer, though Hermione didn't catch on for a moment what he meant.

"Y-you picked what?" she stuttered, then flushed when she realised he meant yew and not you.

He smirked at her, definitely knowing full well what she was thinking. "See you around, Granger," he said, and then left.

"He's such an arse," Ginny said with a sigh. "A hot arse though."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "You're a married woman!"

"So?" Ginny shrugged, and pulled Hermione to the next tent.

Hermione looked down at the stick, feeling more than a little sick when she realised that she'd pulled out yew as well, and discreetly disposed of the evidence. Not that she believed it was real, but Ginny wouldn't let her forget it if she knew.

**So what do you think? This is a **_**really, really**_** shortened version of a oneshot I've been working on for **_**ages**_**, and may yet still do, so I guess this was like a preview of it… I dunno. Anyway, I did a lot of research into the solstices for it, most of which is actually missing from this snippet.**

**So, review please, I love knowing what people think. :)**

_**Ps**_**, if you don't know what 'sky-clad' means, it means naked. Back in the day, people would take off their clothes for midsummer, apparently something to do with fertility. But these days, sky-clad tends to mean just going without underwear. ;)**


End file.
